


NCT Group Chat

by TaeMatsumoto27



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: They cuss alot, everyone roasts each other, im sorry everyone is so violent, sorry not sorry honestly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 04:19:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12291108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaeMatsumoto27/pseuds/TaeMatsumoto27
Summary: this is my first GC i hope it isn't too bad ;;





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first GC i hope it isn't too bad ;;

                                                                                                     NCT Group Chat  
Taeyong- Mr.Clean  
Taeil- *owl noises*  
Jaehyun- 4years  
Doyoung- Hamster  
Ten- 123456789ten  
Mark- Mork  
Yuta- Hentai  
Haechan- Lucifer  
Johnny- Green Giant  
Winwin- wingwing  
Jaemin- Disrespectful  
Jisung- singsung  
Jeno- JeNo0  
Renjun- MOoMoo  
Chenle- Dolphin boi  
Kun- Cun  
Hansol- kkobuk kkobuk

 

**[4:00pm]**

**[Green giant added Mr.Clean, *owl Noises*, Hentai, wingwing and 123456789ten]**

Hentai: why the FUCK am i here?

Mr.Clean: what is the meaning of this?  
Mr.Clean: and really Mr.Clean?

*owl noises*: i like it! It suits you well.

Wingwing: i like it :)

Green Giant: its accurate lol.

123456789ten: but why was this chat created though?  
123456789ten: i didn’t sign up for this shit

Green giant: chill out babe.  
Green Giant: i just wanted a group chat bc i realized how disorganized we are so i made this  
chat.

Mr.Clean: Tf you mean by disorganized bitch?

Wingwing: strong language but ok.

 

                                                                          **[wingwing added 4years, mork, and Lucifer]**

 

Mork: okay why the fuck am i here?

Hentai: i already beat you to it.

Mork: Johnny you are going to regret making this gc.

*owl noises*: give this gc a chance we don’t know how bad things could really be.

Lucifer: me and mark are already in a dream gc and all we do is throw shade and spill tea so  
like….you might want to second guess that

Green Giant: yeah but we aren’t preteens fighting over who has the most fidgets spinners.

Mork: i take offense of you dissing fidget spinners.

Hentai: i take offense of your existence but you don’t see me complaining

123456789ten: dAmN

Mork: actually fucking fight me bitch.

Mr.Clean: Language mark

4years: im honestly not going ask why im here but ok.

Wingwing: bab :)

4years: aww my precious wingwing~

Lucifer: we just started this gc wait to the gay shit later

Mr.Clean: watch your fUCking mouth

Mork “watch your fUCking mouth” -Taeyong 2k17

*owl noises*: Mark can you spell hypocrite bc i can

Lucifer: T

Green Giant: Y

Hentai: Track

Mr.clean: i thought you loved me babe..

Mork: thanks you two i didn’t know your names were mark.

Hentai: You’re welcome.

4years: so i read up in this chat and wtf johnny im not disorganized.

Green Giant: i didn’t say you were get off my damn back!

                                                            **[Mork added Disrespectful, singsung, MOoMoo, JeN0o, and dolphin boi to the chat]**

Mr.Clean: Please don’t fight… just get along

123456789ten: oh no mark why did you add them in here things are going to get bad..

*owl noises*: why did you add these noisy lil shits

MOoMoo: wow i love you too

JeN0o: the feelings are mutual

Lucifer: piece of shit...

Mr.Clean: i should but soap in your mouths smh…

Disrespectful: you should honestly put some in your mouth it smells like kimchi fried rice but  
without the fried rice.

Mr.Clean: WE’RE NOT EVEN IN THE SAME DORM HOW ARE YOU GOING TO TELL ME  
WHAT MY BREATH SMELLS LIKE

*owl noises*: i mean-

Mr.Clean; shut up.

*owl noises*: ;;;;

 123456789ten: you know i still didn’t sign up for this

 4years: me either but its gonna be a long ass ride so…

**[Mork Removed 4years from the chat]**

 Wingwing: :(


	2. Chapter 2

**[12:25am]**

 

Singsung: i need a cha cha beat boi 

 

Lucifer: oh look a discount aquaman. 

 

Singsung: oh look a rejected justin bieber 

 

Disrespectful: oh shhhiiiiiiiii…. 

 

Dolphin boi: buUUUUUURRRRNNNNNNNN HAHAHAHAHAHA 

 

JeN0o: oh fUCK HHAHHAHA 

 

MOoMoo: i cant BrEAthE 

 

Mork: i’m actually heaving rn.

Mork: OH MY FUCKING SHIT JAEMIN IS ON THE FLOOR WEAK HAHHAHAHA

 

Lucifer: its not even that deep guys.. 

 

MOoMoo: im pretty sure it is if just about everyone here is laughing. 

 

Disrespectful: holy crap that was great. 

 

Mork: but like….that’s not all that jisung can do. 

Mork: im scared jisung is giving me a scary look. 

 

Singsung: what chu mean by “not all that jisung can do”? 

 

Lucifer: oooooo you might want to watch out yo. 

 

Mork: how about you shut up? 

Mork: what i mean by that jisung is that you have far more insults and worse. 

 

Singsung: do you really think so? :0 

 

Mork: o-of course! You are very savage in your savagery.. 

 

Singsung: oh thank you you’re so kind~ 

 

JeN0o: okay but why is mark shaking tho? 

 

Lucifer: right tho! 

 

Disrespectful: lil bitch shaking in his boots HA 

 

Mork: who tf do you think you’re talking to? 

 

Dolphin boi: see why did you get him started now he’s getting up 

 

Disrespectful: im talking to you bitch HAHAHA 

 

Singsung: Mark just left the room jaemin you might wann…

 

JeN0o: HOLY SHIT MARK JUST CAME IN AND PICKED HIM UP BY HIS HAIR 

 

Dolphin boi: SEE YOU DUMBASSES DIDN’T LISTEN! YOU PLAY TOO MUCH 

 

123456789ten: ….i was trying to ignore my notifications but now i want to come over and seee the fight. 

 

Green Giant: I’m on my way to try to catch it. 

 

singsung: chenle went in to record it so he got chu….but you might want to come and break them up.

Singsung: OH SHIT JENO TRIED TO BREAK THEM UP BUT HE GOT KICKED IN THE BALLS

 

**[Green Giant added 4years]**

 

4years: oh damn you are right dude they are...but are we gonna do anything about it? 

 

Green Giant: im here and holy fuck jaemin looks dead omfg….

Green Giant: i had to pull mark away...I didn’t know mark was THAT strong shit..

 

Dolphin Boi: 3 mins...i’m putting this on Facebook.  

 

123456789ten: SEND IT TO ME THO I NEED TO WATCH IT TOO 

 

Dolphin Boi: i got chu! Sending it to right now. 

 

123456789ten: oh my god thank you so much i love you! 

 

Dolphin Boi: <3 :3 

 

Mork: i bet he wont say some shit now. 

 

4years: but is the violence necessary- 

 

Mork: i mean he deserved it

  **[Green** **Giant added Hamster, Kkobuk Kkobuk, and Cun]**

  
  


Hamster: im already sensing bad things….

Hamster: i just quickly read up and im truly not surprised. 

 

Cun: okay but like i didn’t know mark threw hands. Ten showed me the video i swear it was the best.

 

Hamster: you’re not making the situation any better 

 

123456789ten: but have you seen the video? 

 

Disrespectful: i have a headache… 

 

Green Giant: i mean you just got your ass kicked so…

 

Kkobuk kkobuk: i want to see… 

 

Hamster: ...i want to see the video and it better surprise me.

 

Disrespectful: i think i need a doctor im losing vision.. 

 

Dolphin Boi: yooo….jaemin is not okay he passed out.. 

 

Singsung: yeah i think we should honestly go to a hospital...NOW 

 

Mr.Clean: i’ll get the keys. 

Mr.Clean: Mark since you kicked the shit out of jaemin you pick him up and take him to the car. 

 

Mork: sighs...alright. 

 

Green Giant: nah dont feel bad. It was just a small..fight.. 

 

Mork: yeah thanks… 

 

Mr.Clean: johnny is right. Im on my way now. 

 

JeNo0: but thanks for kicking me in my shit. 

 

**[Mork left the chat]**

 

Green Giant: i mean well...sighs...Haechan go to mark. 

 

Lucifer: alright. 

 

Wingwing: will mark be okay? 

 

4years: im sure he will. Everything is going to be fine. 

 

Dolphin boi: like i said before they didn’t freaking listen. 

 

Singsung: give it a rest okay?

Singsung: let’s go to sleep we’ll get update tomorrow. 

 

Hamster: look at you acting all mature 

 

Singsung: at least im mature enough to not tell you to shut the fuck up. 

 

Kkobuk kkobuk: what would we do without this kid? 

 

Singsung: perish and burn :0 

 

*owl noises*: are you REalLY my son? 

 

Singsung: yeah im sure i heard taeyong moan one too many times before i finally came out that wrinkly nut. 

 

123456789ten: HAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHA  

 

4years: oH ShIt  

 

Green Giant: “wrinkly nut”  Im- 

 

Mr.Clean: WHO are YOU? 

 

Singsung: Park Jisung bitch ;3 

 

4years: STOP THIS KID HE GONNA GO TOO FAR 

 

Singsung: your weight is going to far STOP EATING BREAD YOU FATASS 

 

*owl noises*: StoP THIS KID 

 

Singsung: Stop breathing. :0 

 

JeN0o: SCREANING

 

Dolphin Boi: see this is why cant have nice things guys. 

 

Singsung: am i not nice? 

 

Dolphin boi: i think the previous messages explain it all my friend. 

 

Wingwing: im hungry :( 

 

4years: i’ll feed you ;) 

 

Singsung: feed him your fat you fatty 

 

4years: FIGHT ME YOU LITTLE SHIT 

 

Mr.Clean: He’s a FUCKING CHILD WHAT THE FUCK 

 

4years: dont try me taeyong i will beat that ass 

 

123456789ten: beat my ass shit.. 

 

Singsung: we get it you’re a horny slut go to johnny 

 

123456789ten: don’t make me come in there and get fatass to sit on you 

 

4years: fuck all of you 

 

Lucifer: mark is okay now..

 

**[Lucifer added Mork]**

 

Mork: is he okay?... 

 

Mr.Clean: he’s fine, he’s resting right now. 

 

Singsung: morkiee~ <3  

 

Mork: hi jisung. 

 

singsung: so simple..where is your personality in that message dude? :0 

 

Mork: i still feel bad but he kinda deserved it. 

 

Dolphin Boi: i mean he started it so... 

 

Disrespectful: i mean i didn't expect him to react so suddenly... 

 

Singsung: boi you should be sleeping get off your phone >:( 

 

Disrespectful: im fine alright besides what is sleep? 

 

Mr.Clean: but you need rest.. 

 

4years: let him be. 

 

Green Giant: im sure if he able to hold himself he can type. 

Mork: anyway..im sorry but you really tried me tho. 

Disrespectful: nah its all good. you're really tough tho. 

 

123456789ten: you know that sounds a bit..GAY *makes circle with both hands* 

 

Singsung: shut up you hoe 

Mork: shut up you hoe 

Dolphin Boi: such timing im amazed-

 

                                                                                                                   **[1:20 am]**

 

Kkobuk Kkobuk: that was pretty gay :0 


End file.
